Devil In My Egg Nog
by RocketJ
Summary: Movieverse - There's an elf roaming the mansion on Christmas Eve with eyes for Logan. "Jim Beam is My Valentine" is the sequel to this one so I thought I'd share the first one. Once again Rate R for language.


Devil In My Egg Nog

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring…

  
Logan turned to the clock at his bedside. 3:17am. "Yeah right," he muttered, "mice may not be stirring but something is."

  
Quietly he slipped out of bed to investigate the sounds that had roused him from his admittedly light sleep. 

He hated to be a Scrooge but Christmas just wasn't his thing. The only reason he'd even stayed around the school rather than take a breather in Canada was for Marie. She didn't have a home to go to for the holidays like some of the other students and she'd made it clear she really wanted him to stay. He bit the bullet for her sake.

  
He couldn't stand all this "Hail fellow, well met" camaraderie and sentiment brought on by the season. And he despised the rampant commercialism. When everyone had asked him what he'd wanted for Christmas he told them, "Nothing." He smirked. It was only partly true. There was only one thing he wanted to see in stockings this Christmas and it was tall, shapely and had long gorgeous red hair. Maybe he should have written to Santa…

  
Reaching the bottom of the stairs he paused. The parlor door was ajar and he could hear the sounds of movement in the room beyond. Some yutz (Scott probably) had left the Christmas tree lights on all night and the cheerful glow was annoying the fuck out of him even worse than being woken up in the middle of the night!

  
Annoying him that was until he pushed the door fully open and caught a glimpse of the 'mouse'. Boy howdy! Looked like Santa really did know what he wanted for Christmas after all.

  
There by the Christmas tree was Jean Grey, her gorgeous body silhouetted through a sheer red nighty set trimmed with white maribou, her fiery red hair tumbling around her shoulders. Fire shot through Logan's veins straight to his groin as she bent over to place a present beneath the tree and revealed a glimpse of her perfect round bottom through the g-string under the nightgown.

  
"Jeannie…!" She whirled, one dainty hand to her heaving chest, "Oh, Logan! You startled me. I thought everyone would be asleep by now. Close the door, I don't want wake anyone up."

  
Logan heaved a sigh of relief that she was backlit by the tree. He was pretty sure that nighty wasn't leaving anything to the imagination but all he could see was a hint of her curves.

  
She pouted prettily, "Don't look, you're going to spoil the surprise. It's no fun if you know which presents are from me before Christmas morning."

  
He dutifully turned to stare out the parlor windows, thankful for the distraction. It was then he noticed the bowl and cups on the coffee table. He got closer and saw it was full of egg nog. Taking a sniff he determined it was liberally spiked with rum as well!

  
"Jeannie, you been drinkin'?" He asked the redhead over his shoulder.

  
"You betcha, Logan! Elves have to stay warm somehow." A giddy giggle confirmed the fact that she'd been imbibing liberally as well. "Have some."

  
Normally he couldn't stand the stuff. Whoever heard of mixing alcohol and eggs? But he could sure use a belt right now so what the hell. He downed the first cup in one gulp and poured a second one.

  
"Ok, Logan, I'm done. You can turn around now." He did so with great reluctance, not sure that he could endure more of the torture of Jean Grey in sheer red chiffon despite the snort of rum.

  
"Sorry if I woke you Logan," Jean said a little thickly. "I guess I should have remembered that super-hearing of yours," she giggled again.

  
"Now that you're here, though, you can help me!"

  
"Help you what?" he asked warily.

  
"Decorate, silly! Fill stockings! All the things elves are supposed to do on Christmas Eve!" She poured herself some more egg nog and took a large sip.

  
"Ummm, Jean? You might wanna go easy on that egg nog. Don't wanna be hung over in the morning."

  
She swatted his chest playfully and Logan wished he remembered to put on a shirt before he'd come downstairs. 

"Oh, pooh! I'm just indulging in a little bit of holiday cheer, 'sall! An elf is entitled." She indicated a bunch of shopping bags beside the couch.

  
"Grab those bags, Logan. There should be a stocking in there for everyone. We need to hang them on the mantle. The hooks are already there."

  
He dug in the bag and began hanging red stockings, each one with a name emblazoned on it in multi-colored glitter; Professor X, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Jubilee, Ororo, Logan… That brought him up short. He blinked, an unfamiliar tightness welling in his chest. She'd gotten him a stocking. He heard her giggling behind him again and turned to look at her.

  
"Ooo, look," Jean said, pointing ceiling-ward. He glanced up to see a big ball of green leaves suspended from the ceiling by a red-velvet ribbon. It was hanging right over his head. Something akin to panic began to grip him.

  
"Mistletoe! I forgot, I hung that up before you got here." Her voice dropped dangerously. "And you're right underneath it!"

  
He tried to take a step backwards but the mantle was in his way. She advanced on him, a soppy grin on her face, until she was barely a foot away from him. Standing on her tiptoes she bent over, attempting to kiss him on one hairy cheek. Intoxicated as she was, though, she lost her balance and fell against him. He caught her around the waist before she could fall.

  
They remained like that for what seemed an eternity. Logan's arms around her waist. Jean gazing up into his face, moist lips parted. He could feel her breasts like fire against his chest through the flimsy fabric of her nighty.

~She's Scott's girl, she's Scott's girl, she's Scott's girl,~ he chanted to himself almost like a mantra. Then, ~Aww fuck it!~ And with that he lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her tentatively at first and with greater gusto as she responded with enthusiasm.

  
She pressed her luscious body closer to his and he went lightheaded with the giddiness of finally getting an armful, not to mention a mouthful, of his greatest desire. Jean broke the kiss and began nibbling on his ear. 

"Let's lay down on the couch, Logan," she whispered.

  
With a growl he swept her up in his arms and strode to the couch. He gently deposited her on the cushions before leaping on her and devouring her gorgeous lips again.

  
Suddenly there was a loud crash from outside the window. Jean looked up, startled.

  
"What was that?"

  
"Nothing, darlin', probably just a cat knocking over a garbage can," he murmured against her neck.

"Well, go check!"

  
He sighed and went over to the window. The wind was blowing with gale force intensity and the crash they'd heard was the nauseatingly cute lighted plastic Santa Claus and reindeer figures Marie had made him install up on the roof. The wind had liberated them from their moorings and they'd come crashing to the ground right outside the window. Santa and company were now whipping around the front grounds of the school.

  
"See, Red. It's nothin'. Just the Christmas decorations causing mischief. Now where were we?" He put his arms around her again.

  
"Oh, Logan," she groaned. "I don't feel so good." She took a step back and placed one palm to her forehead and with the other hand clutched her stomach.

  
"I think I need to lie down."

  
"You'll be alright, darlin'. Just come back over to the couch with me." He put his arm around her and began walking her over to the couch. "You'll be alright if you just sit down for a moment."

  
"Ohhhhh, Logan! I think I'm gonna be sick!" And with that she ralphed at his feet. He was just in time to catch her as she passed out.

  
"Told you to go easy on the egg nog, darlin'." He shook his head. How the hell was he going to explain to Scott why he was carrying his negligee-clad, vomit-smelling, passed-out, drunk-as-a-skunk girlfriend to bed in the middle of the night?

  
Oh well, Scotty–boy was all about Christmas spirit. Logan hoped there was some left for him! Or maybe he could just dump her outside the door, knock and run! Nah, he couldn't do that to Jean. He settled her more comfortably in his arms and took off for her room.

  
So he didn't completely get his Christmas wish, so what? It would be worth it for the look on Scott's face when he knocked on the door! For the first time in his life, he couldn't wait for Christmas morning!


End file.
